


Hidden love is better than open hate.

by larryaresoulmates



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Bottom Louis, College AU, Enemies to Lovers, Fingering, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Top Harry, Top Zayn, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, zouis, zouis happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryaresoulmates/pseuds/larryaresoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{This work was written for the H/L Spring Exchange.}</p><p>{Prompt: Harry and Louis are roommates and hate each other. Harry keeps bringing girls to his room and bangs them loudly annoying the hell out of Louis, so one day he brings a really hot guy (preferably Zayn) home and has really hot loud sex which annoys Harry. They end up fighting and have hate sex.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leocasso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leocasso/gifts).



> As I just said in the summary this work was written for the H/L Spring Exchange, and the prompt is by BlazingBrown. I really hope you like it, that you enjoy reading, and that I gave a good use to your prompt. :)

The first two times it happened Louis let it go and told himself that if it happened again, he would talk to him about it. It did happen a third time, but as much as Louis tried to collect himself, he couldn't and would never be able to keep up a civilized conversation with the guy. So he ended up insulting his whole family. By the fourth time he asked to be changed to another room or to switch roommates with someone else, his petition had been rejected immediately.

Tonight, it was the fifth time his roommate brought a girl to the room and fucked her loudly on the bed beside Louis', not letting him sleep or even hear his own thoughts.

"Yes, oh god!" He hears Harry, his roommate, scream loudly accompanied by the wet slapping noise of him slamming into her. The girl moans loudly and Louis tosses around in his bed. He puts each one of his extra pillows (he got them recently for obvious reasons) against his ears and closed his eyes tightly.

He won't deny the fact that maybe the first time it happened he got a boner at the sound of the act taking place beside him, which is weird because he is definitely gay and heterosexual sex shouldn't turn him on, but now it was just annoying; no matter how hot Harry's moans were.

When they're done they chat for a while, some nice pillow talk, and then the girl leaves the room. Harry sighs happily and pulls the covers up his body.

"I hate you." Louis mumbles and the other boy just laughs and minutes later he's snoring quietly. Louis wants to stab him with a fork while he sleeps, but that means he'd have to go to jail and he's too pretty for that.

-

"Get up dwarf, the sun is out!" Harry yells jumping up and down on the end of Louis' bed who, frightened, screams and falls out of it.

"Leave me alone you fucker, it's Sunday, why are you waking me up?!" He says grumpily, getting up and pushing Harry off his bed. The taller boy laughs and stumbles down, trying not to fall.

"Because I like pissing you off, and because I rule the world!" He lifts his arm up as if he had a sword. Louis rolls his eyes and lays back down.

"Get out, and don't call me dwarf."

"Midget then? Or do you prefer pygmy or runt? What about elf? Goblin, leprechaun?"

"Why did he have to be a Literature mayor?" Louis asks staring up at the ceiling, looking for some kind of miraculous answer as to why he has to suffer like this.

"You're so dramatic, no wonder you're studying drama." He says putting on a pair of shoes.

"Ha, ha." Louis says sarcastic. "It's not the first time I tell you but next time you bring a girl over let me know beforehand so I don't have to listen to the whole thing."

"Thought you were going to call them sluts, I'm surprised." He says putting a hand dramatically on his chest.

"They're not, they have the right to have an active sex life and I am no one to judge them, even less if I don't know them. I'm just saying that it's very disrespectful that you don't let me know before so I can leave before you get here and sleep somewhere else. It's not fair."

"It's not my fault you don't get laid Lewis."

"It's Louis and you know it. Also I'm not saying it's unfair because it's you having sex and you know that too, you're tired of hearing me say it, it's because-" Harry interrupts him by yawning loudly and then he clears his throat to speak up.

"I don't care!" He yells, drawing out the a and gives him the middle finger before exiting their room. Louis sighs in exasperation and goes back to sleep.

See, the thing with Louis is not that he was antisocial or anything like that, he just preferred having a few close friends than a bunch of casual ones. His best friend from Doncaster, Stan, who studied here too and Liam who he met the very first day of college. He had some more friends back at home but they weren't too relevant, and he did talk with his classmates and socialized but he hadn't gotten close with anyone. There was this guy, Zayn from his Literature, Math, Biology and History class with whom he had talked a lot, he kinda considered him a friend too. He wasn't the party type and he loved staying at home, reading, listening to music, catching up on homework and when he went out it was generally just small gatherings, mostly with Liam or Stan.

His lovely roommate Harry was the complete opposite, and actually that wasn't the reason he didn't like him, because he is the kind of person that even though doesn't agree with your opinion or choices doesn't judge you and respects them; the thing was that they just didn't click, they simply annoyed each other to madness. They didn't even talk to each other and when they did, like this morning, it was to banter or fully fight.

The sex thing just made the whole "having to live together" thing even worse and Louis has honestly tried every humanly possible way to change the situation.

_

"Hey Louis, would you like to come with me to a party out of campus this Friday night?" Zayn asks him as soon as he sits beside him on Literature that Monday.

"Yeah sure. At what time should I be at your dorm?" It was the first time Zayn asked him to join him to a party specifically, they had gone to coffee, lunch and just to hang out with friends together before; but Louis really liked the guy and thought they could become good friends.

"That was easier than I thought." Zayn says and chuckles, Louis rolls his eyes with a smile. "But at seven pm should be fine, I can drive us to eat something before and we should be there by eight."

"Okay then. By the way, please don't get pissed if you're the one driving us back. I'm too pretty to die this young." Louis says worriedly and Zayn laughs.

"It's alright, actually I don't tend to get drunk a lot, I never go past tipsy because I don't like losing control of myself. You on the other hand, have my permission to get wasted if you like." They laugh.

"Nah, I'm on the same page as you, just tipsy."

"Alright then." They smile at each other and Zayn fondly pinches one of Louis cheeks. The smaller boy can't help but blush a little, it was unexpected, and Zayn chuckles at that.

Before one of them can talk again, the teacher walks into the room.

_

"Thanks for dinner, it was delicious." Louis says as they exit the small restaurant Zayn brought them to and walk through the parking lot.

"It was, wasn't it? We should come back again one day." He says and unlocks his car.

"Of course, I had a nice time with you." He says with a smile and they enter the car.

"I did too, I think we're gonna be really good friends Tommo."

"I think the same Malik." They chuckle lightly and Zayn starts the car.

After a short drive they arrive to the party and quickly enter the big fancy house. Music is playing loudly, people are dancing and drinking around and there's red cups and empty bottles everywhere. They go straight to the kitchen and get themselves some beers. Louis notices that Harry is there, with a girl sat on his lap, and he tries to walk away so he doesn't see him. It's not like Harry's going to talk to him but he could call him something weird in front of everyone.

"I'll go to the living room, you coming?" Zayn asks him.

"Yeah, get me out of here soon."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later, let's sit somewhere." The black haired boy nods and they make their way out of the mildly packed kitchen.

"Hi dwarf! Finally gonna get laid?!" Harry asks Louis loudly over the music before he can escape, some people turn to look at him and laugh lightly and Louis just frowns and shows him the middle finger before continuing to walk away. Harry proceeds to laugh and continues flirting with the girl on his thighs.

"What was that? That's why you wanted to get out of there?" Zayn asks and Louis nods. "What's wrong with him?" They take a seat on a couch that's right before a glass door that leads to the backyard were a group of people are smoking, the volume of the music is more bearable here and they sip on their drinks as Louis explains the situation with Harry to Zayn.

"So, long story short, he always brings people over without letting me know and calls me very creative synonyms of short and makes fun of me for "not getting laid" which is a choice of mine and none of his business." He sighs. "Actually today is probably gonna be another sleepless night..." He says referring to the obvious consequences of Harry having a girl on his lap.

"You could stay at mine's, my roomate is here and he told me he was probably gonna stay here or over someone else's."

"That would be great, thanks." They smile.

"Now c'mon and dance with me, let's get another drink and enjoy the party." He offers Louis his hand and Louis takes it and smiles in agreement.

-

Two hours, two more beers and a lot of dancing later leaves both boys not even tipsy but definitely happier. They're currently grinding against each other, Louis' arse pressed against Zayn's crotch.

"Louis..." Zayn whispers in his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Turn around, I wanna see you." Louis does and wraps his arms around his neck and let's Zayn wraps his around his waist.

"What?" They keep on rubbing against each other.

"Aren't you a bit tired?" Zayn asks with a lazy smile.

"Actually yes, I was just trying to keep up with you." He confesses and they laugh, Louis pressing his forehead against his chest.

"Let's go then, yeah? Half the people have left anyways."

"Has Harry left?" He asks looking up, he notices Harry is back at the kitchen but now near another girl and a boy.

"No, why?" Zayn says looking in the same direction as him.

"Then let's go to my room first so I can get some clothes and stuff, yeah?"

"Cool, let's go." Zayn says stopping their movements and guiding Louis out by the small of his back, they say goodbye to a bunch of people as they do.

_

Louis has been fumbling with his keys for at least 30 seconds now, Zayn is looking intently at him and it makes him feel watched, which he is.

"You're making me nervous." He confesses.

"Sorry, you have a nice arse." Zayn says taking his eyes away from him with tinted cheeks.

"It's alright. I've heard it before, thanks." He chuckles but blushes too.

"No problem." He answers as Louis finally opens the door. "Actually, you're very handsome." He says with a smirk and Louis giggles before walking to his bathroom to look for his toothbrush and some toiletries so he can get ready the next morning at Zayn's room. He throws everything in a small bag and steps out to find Zayn laid on his bed looking at the ceiling. He puts some pajamas in there too and leaves the bag by the floor, sitting on his calves besides Zayn and looking down at him.

"How did you know this was my bed?"

"It's the only one that's made."

"Nice assumption." Louis says with a chuckle. "Are you too tired?" Zayn nods. "You could stay here and make me company when Harry comes over then. We could talk over them so we kill the mood!" He says excited and rubbing his hands together like the typical villain you see in movies. Zayn laughs loudly at this.

"I'm down for that."

"Then it's settled." Louis says and his hands wander to one of Zayn's to fumble with his rings. The ambient between them is calm and enjoyable.

"Do you cuddle?" Zayn asks and Louis giggles a bit before nodding and laying beside him, still holding Zayn's hand. Zayn pulls him closer to his chest and they don't know how or why but one minute later they're kissing and then Louis is straddling Zayn's lap and then they're taking each other's clothes off.

Zayn mumbles praises against Louis' skin as he caresses and kisses his whole body and Louis moans his name quietly. He rides Zayn slowly and when Harry opens the door and shouts a surprised "fucking hell!" it doesn't even affect them. The girl he brought over changes her mind and Harry is left alone to lay there and listens to his roommate and his partner's moans.

They can hear Harry mumbling profanities under his breath and all they do is chuckle against each other's mouth and Louis full on bursts in laughter when Zayn, who is now on top, winks down at him and smirks, he's enjoying pissing Harry off as much as him.

When they both cum and come off their highs, they clean each other up and lay back again to chat some more as if nothing had happened. Louis finds out Zayn is pansexual and he tells him he's gay. When they run out of topics and are getting sleepy Zayn cuddles Louis closer and talks against his ear.

"I'm sorry this happened, I got a bit carried away but I want you to know I don't regret it. I hope you don't regret it either and that we're alright. Friends, I mean." He says and kisses his temple.

"Don't worry, it's alright. And of course we're still friends, you're cool as fuck. I'm glad we're on the same page." He says quietly against his chest. "I don't regret it either, it happened and it was for a reason. Plus we got to piss Harry off a bit."

"I fucking heard that!" Harry shouts and even though they try to, they can't help but laugh.

_

The next morning Zayn and Louis get breakfast together and decide that, even though they won't act as if they didn't sleep together, it wouldn't happen again and they won't let it interfere with their friendship.

When he's back at his room Harry ignores him more than normal and gives him dirty looks.

"Anything wrong?" He asks as he puts on a shirt after his afternoon shower.

"I couldn't sleep last night and you ruined my hook up." He says looking back down at his laptop, he was in only a swimsuit because he had returned from a swimming practice.

Seeing Harry like that makes Louis remember he still hasn't tried out for the team. He has been wanting to do that for months now, but the only problem was that Harry was the captain. Well, that, and the fact that he can't swim. But it can't be that hard, can it? 

"Oh, so you're allowed to bring people over all the time when I'm here but I can't bring people over when you're here? That's unfair, but I'm glad you saw how annoying it is."

"Fuck off."

"Or is it because it was a guy? Because-"

"It's not that." Harry interrupts him. "I don't care who you fuck."

"Forget it, I know what it is. You're just one of those people who loves pissing off other people, and taking them to the limit but when someone does the same to you you get annoyed and upset very easily. But don't worry, I won't do it again because I do know how to respect others and believe it or not I didn't do it with intentions of upsetting you, it just happened."

"Whatever." He says closing his now turned off computer and entering the bathroom.

Louis shakes his head and walks out of the room, he goes to hang out with Stan and ends up telling him everything that has happened.

-

Another month has gone by and Zayn and Louis are closer than ever, you could say the black haired guy was one of Louis' best friends now. Harry, on the other hand, avoided talking to Louis at all costs and when it was extremely necessary to talk to him he did it precisely and with a monotone voice. Also, somehow he got Louis' number and texted him every time he was going to bring someone over, but that hadn't happened very frequently this month, probably like twice. They obviously still didn't like each other and they weren't friends but Louis was glad that they were in living in peace at least.

Harry hasn't been in their room since yesterday, Friday, in the afternoon so Louis decides it's the best day to try out for the swim team, now that Harry won't be there to judge him. He puts his pair of swimming trunks on and watches some YouTube tutorials before heading out, he probably should have practiced in the actual pool beforehand but he planned this out last minute and there's no time to change his mind now.

Needless to say, Louis is a bit stupid. He honestly thought swimming was a piece of cake and he could get away with it without never having learned how to do it. When he reaches the pool he tells one of the guys he's here for a tryout and he tells him he must talk to the team's captain, this takes Louis by surprise because he had assumed Harry was out of campus. He's about to back out and leave but Harry sees him and surprisingly walks over to him.

"You're the one who called for a tryout?" Louis nods without looking at him, because he's embarrassed and Harry has a body to die for that makes him want to drool. "Alright then, get in position and do your best style. Free, butterfly, whatever." He says dryly and walks away.

Louis walks over to the edge of the pool and gets on top of one of the small platforms he's supposed to use to jump in the water. Harry calls the few guys that are there over, because the actual practice hasn't started, and they watched intently as Louis "gets ready". He puts on the goggles he bought a few days ago and pulls on the elastic at the back of his head like the red haired guy of that anime about swimmers he watched not long ago. He jumps inside and moves his legs rapidly along with his arms but all he does is sink. He starts to panic and can't help but take a breath, getting water into his nose and mouth. The guys watching him immediately notice him drowning and Harry quickly jumps into the pool to get him out.

He pulls him outside the water and lays him by the edge of the pool, Louis sits up and starts coughing and spitting water. A blonde guy he recognizes from one of his classes, called Niall he thinks, hands him a towel and helps him up. Harry stands up too, he hasn't left his side, and turns him around by the shoulders so he looks at him.

"Are you alright?" He asks worried and shaking him a bit.

"Yeah, you can let me go." He says trying to walk away.

"For fucks sake Louis." He grabs him by the arm and turns him to look at him again, it's probably the first time he calls him by his name. "I just saved your life, can you please stop with the bullshit for five seconds?"

"First of all, don't act all worried and shit because I know you despise me and it's mutual, we've discussed it. Second, you didn't have to jump and pull me out, I c-could've done it by myself..." His voice cracks near the end.

"You were drowning there, who the fuck tries out for the swimming team if they don't know how to swim?! You...you idiot!" He yells infuriated, and Louis' face and ears turn red. He harshly pulls his arm away from Harry's grip and stomps out to his and Harry's dorm. What he doesn't notice when he lets out a strangled sob and throws the towel towards their bathroom is that Harry has followed him.

"Please leave me alone, I'm not feeling okay right now." He says calmly, he's tired of fighting with Harry.

"No." He shuts the door and locks it. "We're not getting out of here until you give me an explanation." He crosses his arms over his wet chest and Louis forces himself to look into his eyes and not his nice legs and stomach. Harry's strong but he doesn't have excessive muscles or a six pack. It's the perfect combination of toned and soft. Harry has been eyeing Louis' body too, as soon as the smaller boy entered the pool's building. Believe it or not, it's the first time they see each other half naked.

"I don't know how to swim okay! I thought it would be easy and went for it, I'm an idiot I know it!" He yells frustrated.

"Yeah, you're really stupid. And you could've died there." Louis let's out a bitter laugh at this.

"Don't go all hero on me, there were plenty of guys there, any of them could've taken me out."

"Oh! But you just told me you could've done it yourself didn't you?" Harry smirks and puts his hands on his hips. Louis' face turns red again.

"I hate you so much! I fucking hate you and I'm going to fucking change roommates." He says loudly as he walks closer to him with the intention of threatening him, Harry only keeps on smirking and looks down at him, he's so small and hilarious. "I knew you would be trouble as soon as I entered this damn dorm and saw you here, you're a bother and you make fun of me and you disrespect me and I'm so fucking done with you and your shit." He's almost chest to chest with Harry now. "I've reached my breaking point and you know what? I fucking-" He starts to say but Harry interrupts him.

"You're so fucking hot when you're mad." He says in a low voice and Louis' frowns disappears as he looks at him utterly confused.

"What nonsense are you talking?" He's about to start yelling again when Harry takes him by the waist and pulls him closer so their chests are touching and bends down a little to be at Louis' level.

"I said you're really hot." He whispers close to his mouth and Louis' eyes widen. "Can I please kiss you? I've been dying to do it for months now..." He brushes his bottom lip against Louis' top one and the smaller boy lets out a small whimper before pulling him by the nape of his neck and closing the space left between them. They start at a normal pace but it heats up when Harry licks Louis' bottom lip and Louis gives him the access to explore his mouth.

"Fuck Harry..." Louis says against his lips.

"Yes dwarf?" Harry says playfully and it earns him a mildly painful bite on the lip. "Ouch."

"I dislike you so much." Louis says panting as Harry now kisses and bites down his neck.

"Your moaning tells me otherwise." He says against his collarbone and then continues nibbling on it. "Just lay down and spread your legs for me love."

"What makes you think I want t-to have sex with you?" Louis asks, pupils blown and voice cracking. "I d-didn't even know you were gay..."

"I'm bisexual and I don't mind if you don't want to, it's not like I'm going to make you. Consent is important." Harry says after detaching his lips from Louis' skin and standing straight.

"I never said I didn't want to though..." He says blushing and Harry kisses him again as Louis walks them backwards. "Your bed or mine?"

"Yours, it's closer." He says breaking away from the kiss and pushes Louis gently to lay down. When he's settled Harry crawls up the bed and lays in between his legs, he kissed Louis' lips briefly and then moves down to his jawline and neck again.

"Take my pants off already." Louis pleas and it makes Harry chuckle how needy he is and how fucked he looks already, he hasn't even touched him and he's already a mess. Harry loves it.

"Do you have lube and a condom?" Louis nods.

"Y-yeah, on the bedside table."

"Alright." Harry says with a smile before going for them. He lays them by Louis' feet and goes back to his previous position between the smaller boy's legs. He runs a hand lightly down Louis' chest and stomach making him shiver, his thumbs rub circles on his hip bones and his eyes ask for permission to take his swimsuit off. Louis nods frantically and makes grabby hands at the man hovering over him. He has to kiss him again.

Harry smiles amused and pulls down Louis' trunks, a small moan leaves his lips when he sees Louis completely naked and pliant, with his pretty cock hard and leaking against his stomach.

"Kiss me please." Louis words out his desire and Harry obliges immediately, his plump red lips engulfing Louis' thinner ones in a greedy kiss.

"Lou..." He whispers against his mouth.

"Hm?" Louis mumbles as his hands cradle Harry's face.

"Can I eat you out?" Louis moans at the thought itself.

"Yes please..." He pecks his lips once again and spreads his legs wider. "Do you want me to turn around?" He asks, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Harry wants to kiss him again so he does.

"No, wanna see your face." Louis nods and one of his hands makes its way down to his cock.

"No, no. Don't touch." Harry says tapping the back of his hand slightly.

"O-ok." He fists the sheets beside him instead and Harry seems satisfied. He watches Louis squirm for a bit before finally going down his body, pressing kisses as he does, until he's met with Louis' entrance. He blows and kisses around it for a moment until Louis moans needily.

"Don't be a fucking tease Harry."

"Don't swear you dwarf."

"You frustrate me so fucking much." He is about to say something else when Harry finally licks on him and the only thing he can manage to do is moan obscenely. This satisfies Harry and he can't help but smile against him before licking again.

He circles Louis' entrances with a pointed tongue before pushing the tip inside making Louis whimper while one of his hands grabs a hold of Harry's damp and loose curls to pull him closer. Harry does as he's told and laps at him until the smaller boy's thighs are shaking by the sides of his head, he even takes a hold of them so they stay still and he can continue with his work.

"Harry... I'm gonna come right now if you keep doing that." Louis says panting and Harry stops, obviously hesitating, before sitting up and grabbing the bottle of lube.

"You look so good like this, all naked and wide open for me." He says biting his lip as he coats his fingers with the liquid.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Louis says with a lazy but flirty smile as he spreads his legs even more. "But you would look even better without the swimsuit on."

"Help me get it off then." And Louis does, he sits up a bit and pulls the tight fabric down Harry's smooth legs. He actually moans out loud when he sees Harry's size and quickly lays down and gets into his previous position.

"So needy..." Harry moans as the tip of his pointer finger enters Louis.

The process of prepping him is actually fast because he did a great job with his mouth already, so not long after he is three fingers in and Louis is pleading for more.

"Do it already." He says against Harry's lips. Harry nods and takes his fingers out before rolling the condom down his member and pouring some lube on it. .

When he comes closer and his tip teases Louis, the smaller boy wraps his legs around his waist and pulls him all the way in.

"Stop teasing me for fuck's sake." He says against Harry's ear after a moan, Harry leaves a pleasant sound leave his lips and Louis bites his earlobe. "I can't believe this is actually happening..." Louis breathes with a low chuckle as Harry starts thrusting into him.

"Me either. Though I've always thought you were hot."

"Me too, but your annoyingness overweights it." After Louis says this Harry pushes in harder than ever. "Oh god!"

"Stop insulting me, we're having sex. I know you like me at least a bit." He says and moans when Louis pulls his hair.

"Nope, not a bit." He runs his nails lightly down his back. "You're annoying and arrogant and disrespectful and I hate when you call me names and-" He lets out a whimper when Harry finds his prostate and continues talking in between pants and moans as Harry thrusts into it repeatedly. "a-and when you use b-big words and when you ruffle your hair a-and when you come back from swimming practice and wet the carpet and when you tease me. Fuck you're so good!"

"What a shame this is the only time we'll ever do this, because you dislike me so much I bet you will go and change roommates right after we finish, am I right?" He asks with a smirk as beads of sweat form in his forehead and he continues with their erratic pace. Louis shuts him up with a kiss.

"M'gonna cum soon Harry..." Louis says after some minutes.

"Do it, I bet you look so good when you come..." He pulls out almost completely before thrusting in slowly. He continues with this new rhythm until Louis shouts his name as he comes in both their stomachs untouched. Harry finishes off into the condom soon after and falls on top of Louis.

"Get off me you giant." Louis says swatting his back playfully, Harry just smiles and nuzzles his face in the crook of his neck, leaving small kisses there. This makes Louis giggle and hug Harry close.

A moment later Harry sighs happily and gets off Louis, pulling out of him, and throws the condom away before laying back down on his side. Surprisingly, Louis turns to him and lays his head on his chest.

"That was good, thanks." Louis says and kisses his chest.

"You don't have to thank me, I enjoyed it just as much." He answers looking down at him and running a hand up and down his back. He occasionally runs his fingers through Louis' hair and caresses his arm, after a few minutes of silence he speaks up again. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Louis asks looking up at him.

"You have nice eyelashes." He blurts out and it makes Louis blush.

"Thank you." They both smile.

"As I was saying, I'm sorry, for everything I've said to you. Believe it or not the first time I brought someone over without telling you it was a mistake but after that I kept on doing it just to piss you off. And even though all we do is fight, I've always had some interest in you but I'm a bit of an ass so it entertained me seeing you get pissed" Louis rolls his eyes playfully. "And when I call you dwarf and all those stuff I do it with love I swear." They both laugh.

"It's okay. I don't hate you either, and I've always wanted us to get along well. I gotta admit I admire you a bit, I've read your stories on your blog and I really like them. And yes, I stalk your Instagram sometimes because your pictures are cool." Louis says and Harry can't help but smirk.

"Don't worry, I stalk you too and I was very very jealous, even though I shouldn't have been because I did the same, after you brought that black haired guy over, I don't know his name..."

"Oh, Zayn. He's just a friend and things happened without us planning them."

"So, I've got no competition?" Harry asks and puts a hand on Louis' bum.

"No you don't." He says with a chuckle.

"Then go out with me, later tonight. Let's get dinner together out of campus."

"Oh." Louis looks surprised. "I thought you were joking..."

"What? You don't wanna go out with me?" Louis can see the frown start to form on his face.

"No, it's not that. I just thought you weren't looking for something serious and wouldn't want anything else with me, I mean you've slept with really beautiful girls and I've never seen them again..." Louis says embarrassed.

"First of all, I'm homoromantic, and all those girls were looking for the same as me. Also, I've just confessed my crush on you, that's why I stopped bringing them over after your night with Zayn, because I realized."

"Oh." He blushes. "Then I'd love to go out with you." He gives him a small smile and earns back a grin and a kiss on the forehead.

They chat for some more minutes and then fall into a comfortable silence as Harry keeps on caressing Louis body and Louis plays with the taller boy's necklaces. After a moment Harry pulls Louis on top of him and sits up against the headboard of the bed, Louis reacts by straddling his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"You're very pretty, you know that right?" He says caressing one of his cheeks.

"Stop making me blush." Louis looks down, cheeks red.

"I just like this soft side of you."

"And I like the not annoying side of you." Louis says with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Harry throws his head back in laughter and when he brings it back up and ruffles his hair Louis smiles and pulls him into a kiss. "Sorry for insulting you earlier too, I don't remember exactly what I said but I remember something about your hair, your hair is awesome and I like it when you run your fingers through it."

"Thank you dwarf." Harry answers with a smirk and Louis rolls his eyes playfully before Harry kisses him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope ya'll enjoyed this story. Again, thanks to BlazingBrown for the propmt and I hope you liked it.
> 
> Also I wanted to give credits to the author of the quote that its the title. I always become a mess when trying to find a proper title for my stories so I literally searched "love hate quotes" on google for this. I found that one on GoodReads and it says it's by Matshona Dhliwayo so yeah, credits to them.
> 
> Last but not least I wanna thank Ambar (@zourryfuckmeup) for being my beta for this fic and fixing all my mistakes, adding and deleting stuff and also for being my best friend hehe. ;) Also she helped me with the plot (for example the swimming thingy was her idea) and teached me that if I do a brainstorm and an outline/storyline beforehand writting is easier and even funnier.
> 
> Anyways, Imma add a small extra scene as another chapter, and then that's it. Once again, I hope you enjoyed reading this. x


	2. Chapter 2

"Haz, I'm going out for a bit." Louis says sitting up on his bed, then putting on a pair of Vans, and finally standing up to get some books from his shelf.

"Where to babe?" He says looking up at him from his laptop.

"Gotta study some Math with Zayn, I'll be back in around two hours." He says and prepares himself for Harry's pout and frown at the mention of Zayn's name.

"Lou..." He gives him the "you know I don't like that" look.

"Harry..." He gives him the "we've talked about this" look.

"Why Zayn, why?!" He whines.

"Harry, lovely Harry, Harreh, Hazza, Haz. You know I don't like him like that and that we're just friends. He has a girlfriend and I have you. No need to worry. You don't mind me spending time with Stan, or Liam or with the swimming team, why poor Zayn?"

"Because you've had sex with him."

"Yeah, and I didn't date him. I'm dating you, I have sex with you, I like you, not him." He sits on Harry's bed and crawls towards him, when he's in front of him he pulls him in for a deep kiss.

"I know..." Harry whispers against his lips and pulls apart to put his laptop away and pull Louis to sit on his lap.

They've been going out for a month now and in that same time Zayn had become one of Louis' best friends.

"I'm sure you're friends with at least one of your past hook ups Harold."

"Well..." Harry looks away.

"Exactly. And I trust you, so I deserve that you trust me too."

"You're right." He says playing with the hair behind Louis' ear and flicks it playfully, he always reminds Louis how "small, round and endearing" his ears are.

"Awesome, I'll leave now then." He pecks Harry's lips and is about to stand up when Harry takes him by the waist.

"No wait, I have a question before you leave."

"Yes?" He cocks his head to the side.

"Would you be my boyfriend?" Louis eyes widen.

"For real?" He asks dumbfounded.

"Yeah. I really like you and I would love to call you my boyfriend officially"

"Of course yes Haz!" He shouts excitedly and throws himself into his arms.

"Fuck, thanks Lou. I'm sorry that it was so rushed and not romantic but I've been thinking about it the last few days and well, just did it as it went." He runs a hand through his curls when they pull apart. "I don't even have a ring shit... Take this!" He says and hands Louis a banana he left on his bedside table to eat later.

"You're so cute when you get nervous. Thank you, it was perfect and this is better than a ring." He says smiling widely, crinkles by his eyes, and starts peeling the banana; from the bottom end, like Harry teached him. Harry's face breaks into a grin and he kisses Louis deeply before he can take a bite out of the fruit.

"I'll cancel my study date with Zayn right now. Fuck the mathematics, I'm gonna study tomorrow." Louis says with a mouthful as he fishes his phone out of his pocket and sends a quick text to his new best friend. He also tells him he's got great news and that they can meet up tomorrow.

"Fuck my essay too, we gotta celebrate." Harry says when Louis' eyes are back on him.

"Yeah, let's go out so you can spoil me!" He throws his arms up in the air.

"Yes!" Harry does the same and they laugh before sharing a sloppy kiss.


End file.
